Funhouse!
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: When Sunstreaker dies in battle, Sideswipe goes steadily insane from the loss of his twin. Character deaths. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I Don't own transformers or the song, just the plot.

**Song:** Funhouse by P!nk

**Warnings:** character deaths, suicide, angst.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When Sunstreaker dies in a battle, Sideswipe steadily goes insane from the loss of his twin.

* * *

**Funhouse!**

Sunstreaker slammed the door, as well as any bot could on a sliding automatic door, on his twins angry faceplates and stalked away from their shared quarters to the training area to cool off before facing the red one again. Sideswipe glared at the door even though it was closed, inside he was still fuming in the inside. He couldn't help it, his brother could be such a pain in the aft, it made him want to scream! But, it was the usual argument over nothing in particular; Sideswipe yelling at Sunstreaker to 'get out', Sunstreaker stalking off like he had left the argument on his own freewill, and both of them high on their anger till the next morning. Then they took time to cool off, Sunstreaker's was to beat the living slag out of someone on the training mat, Sideswipe's was throw a big party…and that exactly what he did.

_I dance around this empty_

_Tear us down_

_Throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall._

However, Sideswipe epic (if he did say so himself) party was rudely interrupted (so Jazz says.) by the arrival of some Decepticons, which was fine so the twins to blow of the final amount of steam left inside of them. The Autobots rushed out to meet the enemy, it was like all the over battles they had won over the countless of vorns: Prowl was ordering the battle from behind on a slight incline; the twins were happily ignoring him; Prime was off fighting Megatron; the Dinobots were having the time off their lives; and all the others were fine. So there was (to the Autobots) no reason for Sideswipe to scream across the Battlefield for his twin in the most desperate scared voice anyone had heard from the twins, well that was until the saw the golden twin falling form an incredible height. The fractions had froze, no moved as the frontliner smacked into the ground with impressive sound effects. But Sideswipe next desperate cream sent shivers down the Autobots spines and sent the Decepticons high tailing it out of there.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

* * *

It had been 3 days since the battle, 3 days since he had felt his twin presence in his spark, today he had to say his farewell, today he officially lost his twin forever. Yet standing in the threshold of their shared compartment, his twin's presence seemed overwhelming. There were: paints pointing out from under his bed; a rifle leading against the wall; a can of wax and a cloth on his berth; along with countless of pictures of them and other together, his twin had never felt more alive, and Sideswipe had never felt more dead.

_Pictures framed up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash_

_Once a tickle _

_Now a rash ._

Sideswipe walked unsteadily down the halls, the first time he had left his room in weeks, he wished he hadn't now all he could see was memories, taunting horrid memories, reminding him of what he didn't have anymore. A place where he used to have fun and pulled pranks with Sunstreaker by his side had become a torture chamber that he welcomed with open arms. That was when Sideswipe started to loose his mind.

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down._

_9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, fun._

No one knew what to make of the situation, when Jazz said he found Sideswipe sleeping outside his room for the last three days, and no one knew how to solve it. Sideswipe was a difficult case that no one knew how to solve, how does anyone try to comfort a mech that had lost his spark spilt twin, no one had that experience not even some bot that was bonded could tell you how it would feel. So Prime decided to go to the person that would have a logical explanation and a plan, of course he went to Prowl, and after the meeting Prime would tell his third in command what a pointless exercise it was. For Prowl told Prime to do one thing, well two really.

" Don't try to figure it out or understand it Optimus, just let it sort it self out."

But you see, this doesn't work for a commander who is concerned about his troops, so Optimus went to try and talk to his soldier. Sideswipe barely even recognised Prime as he sat himself next to the mech outside his room, after a few pleasantries Prime got to the point. Sideswipe reply was,

"I can't go in there, I can't go anywhere without hearing him. But, in there, it's ten times worse."

_Echoes knocking on lock doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather lived out on the streets_

_Than in this haunted memory._

The very next day Prime had ordered that most of Sunstreaker possessions to be taken out of the room; also their twin bunks where to be replaced by a normal average size one, so that Sideswipe may have time to recover. The items were boxed and put into storage, and the whole time Prime had not ignore the looks he was receiving from his second in command. Prowl had his optics locked on his command, they particularly screamed how bad of an idea this was and how right he is, but yet he was continuously ignored.

_I've called the movers _

_I've called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard_

_Crumbled tumbled house of cards._

When Sideswipe finally lost his mind he was in the rec. room, when he saw Sunstreaker in his usual seat drawing away on the pad; but then he was also playing a game with Bluestreak; arguing with Tracks on who had the paint job; fighting with the minibots; relaxing with Jazz; he was everywhere. Suddenly Sideswipe just couldn't breathe, and all the Sunstreakers where looking at him like he was a Decepticon they were about to kill, they were evil! That when he ran from the room, screaming at the top of his lungs about how they were all going to kill him.

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down down down_

_I'm gonna burn it down._

_9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, fun._

Sideswipe drank high grade cube after high grade cube, courtesy of Jazz, who was sat right next to him drinking just as much. Now Sideswipe had drank quite a lot and was severely overcharged, so he bid Jazz goodnight and started towards his room. For the first time in months Sideswipe open he door to his room, and for a long time he stood in the threshold and just stared at it. Thoughts whipped around his head, plans and plots popped into his CPU, finally with a smirk that would usually been seen on Sunstreaker's faceplates he closed and locked his doors.

_Oh, I'm crawling though the doggy door_

_My key don't fit in the lock no more_

_I'll change the drapes_

_I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place_

_Burn this fucker down._

Sideswipe started with the photos he still had, they were quickly thrown and smashed against the wall, followed by the chair. He rampage though his room reaching for everything throwing them, smashing them, breaking them, destroying them.

* * *

It was Cliffjumper that alerted the officers that he had heard funny noises from Sideswipe room, and after several attempts to get Sideswipe from his room, Prime typed in his over ride code, to have his access denied. A little bit frustrated he started banging on the door, whilst Jazz played with the door controls. Yet after a while, Jazz shook his head and claimed he had no idea what he had done but he couldn't break it. Just when Prime thought his day couldn't get worse there was a comm. From Red Alert to get to the hub ASAP.

The whole of the command structure watch in horror as a smirking Sideswipe, who was looking directly into the camera that was placed there after his brother death for his own safety, set alight to the wreckage around him. They watched as the room went up in flames, they could here the rescue team outside trying to get in, but Sideswipe stood still nothing coming out of his processor. But in his hand was a picture, and picture of him and his twin and they looked happy. They looked complete. And yet still they watched, they watched until the camera stood functioning form the intense heat. But by then the knew, the cheeky red prankster they all knew and loved was gone, and they couldn't save him.

* * *

Sideswipe onlined his optics to have someone hovering over him, before he even registered the face he had pulled them down into a crushing hug, to which Sunstreaker gladly squeezed back to. After a while they pulled away, and smiled at each other. Then Sunstreaker said,

"Welcome to the Funhouse brother."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, all I can say is was I was listening to this song, and the Lambo's popped into my head and then this just wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is, now I can write the chapter for my other story which I was attempting to do. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
